


Sunflower Days

by regiusdawn



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Accidental time travel fic, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kakashi-han, Time Travel, post Tenchi bridge mission, post-Boruto episode 96, somwhere around the shippuden timeline, where is the tag for Team Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regiusdawn/pseuds/regiusdawn
Summary: It was supposed to be a spring cleaning day at the Uzumaki household, how did Himawari end up time travelling nearly more than a decade into the past?





	1. Prologue : An Ordinary Day

**Prologue**

It was just another peaceful day at the Uzumaki household.

Naruto had already left the house early to catch up on unsigned paperworks back at the Hokage’s office. Boruto had left early as well, tagging alongside his dad on the way out to meet with his team. The only ones left at their residence were Hinata and the young Himawari.

On this sunny day, Hinata decided that it was time to thoroughly clean their home. With her recent visits to the Hyuuga compound, it had taken Hinata a while to finally have the time to take care of their house.

The two had continued their morning with some cleaning due for the day, drifting into a comfortable silence as Himawari helped with the smaller tasks like arranging their bookcase while Hinata swept the living room’s floor.

"Mama, can I go ahead and clean Papa's room?" Himawari asked.

"It’s alright, Himawari." Hinata placed the broom she held to the side to grab a box filled with paperwork. "Before you go, bring these documents to your father's too."

Himawari peeked inside the box curiously. Various scrolls and a small stack of documents are inside of the box. They look very important and Himawari is worried about touching something that looks significant to her father.

"What are these?"

"Ah, don’t worry, just some of your dad's old things.” Hinata gave her a comforting smile and reassured her daughter that she can handle the small box. “He still needs to sort them out later when he comes home." Hinata added as she resumed her sweeping.

"Oh, okay! I'll just place it on his desk then."

And with that, the young Uzumaki left the living room.

Himawari brought the box with her as she entered her father’s study. It’s one of the bigger rooms in their house that’s a bit wider than hers and her older brother’s bedroom. Stacks of various documents and scrolls were piled across the desk courtesy of Naruto's late-night assignments.

She sighed as she saw the mess her dad left. “Geez, Papa, at least big brother keeps all his papers in one place.”

She took a quick glance at the papers and saw various letters addressed to her father with all sorts of subjects. Some that took her interest were the letters entitled as ‘Approval of Konoha new holidays’ from her father’s adviser, Nara Shikamaru as well as an ‘Otogakure Research’ that was sent from someone called Orochimaru.

The name sounded familiar to Himawari, but she couldn't exactly remember where she heard it from.

Himawari is sure she wasn't allowed to mess or write with the papers left on the desk. Her father had once fainted at the sight the last time she accidentally doodled on an official letter to the Hidden Mist years back.

To make space for the box that was in her hands, she had no choice but to move the scrolls away. 

Carefully, Himawari rolled up the scrolls one by one and placed them to the side. One, however, caught her attention, a small yet brightly orange one. Somehow, it reminded her of her Papa’s favorite color and she gave a small giggle at the thought.

Himawari took a quick peek inside the partially opened scroll, unamused by the ink writings that fill up the parchment.

“It’s all pure wiggly lines, how does Papa even understand things like these?” Himawari huffed in disappointment as the scroll’s content is something she can hardly understand.

The moment she touched the scroll, the room around her blurred, and her vision momentarily dimmed.

 

* * *

 

 

Himawari isn’t sure what happened because the next thing she knows is that she’s standing in a place she’s sure isn’t her father’s study.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 5/14/19 : I drew a smol illustration! Its the scene where hima brought the box to her dad's room.
> 
> update 5/25/19: Fixed grammar errors on this chapter.


	2. Papa, you shrunk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Kakashi returns with an old scroll in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story takes place after Tench Bridge mission arc and before the Hidan and Kakuzu arc
> 
> Kakashi is still at the hospital but will be discharged soon.

It was a peaceful morning at the Hokage's office.

That is until the door opened with such force that Shizune flinched and nearly spilled the tea that she had prepared for Tsunade. The sudden disturbance in the office was caused by no other than a rather boisterous blonde.

"Granny Tsunade, we're back!" Naruto exclaimed. Three others followed his entrance.

Sakura groaned as she trotted behind Naruto, unamused by her teammate’s lack of manners. She gave a bow as she greeted Tsunade and Shizune who had recovered from the surprise earlier. Sai was ever present, a smile plastered in his face while Captain Yamato was the last to appear, closing the door behind him as Team Kakashi faced the Fifth.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock first before entering the office, Naruto?” Tsunade sighed but a faint smile could be seen on her lips, entertained by Naruto's antics. "Everything went well I hope?"

"Mission success, shishō." Sakura replied.

It fell on to their newest member, Sai, to summarize the mission report.

Tsunade, on the other hand, took this time to study the current Team Kakashi.

Ever since they returned from the reconnaissance mission from Tenchi Bridge, Naruto and Sakura had been shaken by Uchiha Sasuke’s appearance and from the cold conviction their former teammate had declared.

This was all within the report Captain Yamato had given to her when they returned which made her anxious for the team’s welfare.

Sai had been a suspicious case, but after the failed mission, a few layers of his mysteriousness were exposed, and she had to resist the urge to pummel the hell out of Shimura Danzo for nearly interfering with the mission.

The boy seemed to be doing well with the team so far and is currently on good terms with his teammates which Tsunade is relieved to hear.

The mission they had returned from was a C-rank, something that they could easily complete but Tsunade was adamant on assigning them to this mission. Underneath the simple exploration assignment, it was tasked to relieve them of their encounter with Sasuke and to improve the bonds with each other.

Meanwhile, Sai continued on his report.

Team Kakashi had been assigned to investigate an abandoned shrine along the borders of Konoha. They had faced no serious complications from the three-day mission assignment and had thoroughly explored every nook and cranny of the shrine.

“… and the only thing left of the shrine was a dusty scroll and among other things.” Sai concludes.

"We've brought something back as well!" Naruto cheerfully adds.

"We concluded that most of the items are relatively harmless, but one thing piqued our interest,” Captain Yamato held out a golden scroll in his hands and handed it over to the Hokage. “We were surprised to see that this one was still intact and in perfect condition."

Tsunade peered over the scroll. Shizune seemed interested as well, as she leaned over behind Tsunade to take a closer look at the item.

"Sakura here had deduced that maybe it could be used for space-time techniques." Yamato said.

"Oh?" Tsunade raised her head at Yamato's announcement.

"W-well, I'm not really knowledgeable about that field! But I've read about it back in the Academy. We peeked inside the scroll and the writings looked similar but just far more detailed." Sakura clarified, clasping her hands at her back.

Naruto hummed in admiration. "Sakura-chan's really smart!"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, if you were paying attention to Iruka-sensei's lecture that time, then you would have known about it too, you know."

"The shrine I sent you to investigate was thought to have been lost during the war and if what Sakura said is right then what we have here could be one of those time scrolls." Tsunade announced and Team Kakashi perked up in surprise. "This is a very rare artifact, I'm glad that you took this back to the village."

"Ah, I've heard about those,” Shizune added as she poured warm tea into a cup and offered it to Tsunade. “But things like that were lost during the Second Shinobi War."

"A …time scroll, you say?” Yamato asked. “I was not aware that those things existed.”

"It’s a thing of the past when I was still under the mentorship of the late Third Hokage.” Tsunade supplied after she took a sip from her cup. “He once told us of scrolls like the one you’ve returned with.”

Naruto, on the other hand, stared at the scroll in awe. “Captain Yamato didn’t really want us touching it until we came back to the village. So how does that thing work?" He pouted.

“A good question, brat.” Tsunade gave a small laugh. She unrolled the item and silence permeated into the office. “Well, it doesn’t seem to be reacting to my chakra.”

“What the- Granny, were you trying to use it just now? Isn’t that dangerous?” Naruto exclaimed but his body was already leaning on the desk, face nearly inches away from the time scroll as if anticipating for something to pop up. Even Captain Yamato had inched a bit closer, but no one seemed to have noticed.

“Naruto’s right, shishō! I think it’s better to be cautious about this.” Sakura added. Like her teammate, however, she had peered over beside him with a glint of excitement in her gaze as she focused on the item on the Fifth Hokage’s hands.

“Well then, I give you permission to figure this out. Maybe, we can even get information about the Akatsuki from this.” Tsunade held out the scroll which Naruto took instantly.

Sai seemed the calmest out of the team. “Old scrolls are dangerous and undocumented, if it is a time scroll, then does that mean we could change something from the past or the future and irrevocably destroy their timeline?”

A heavy atmosphere fell inside the Hokage’s office that everyone, except for Sai, seemed to have felt.

“Wow, way to make us feel bad, Sai.” Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sai had looked genuinely thoughtful. “It was merely an idea. I meant no offence.”

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying his best to decipher the roll of paper in his hands. “Er, I’m not really sure but what if I just-“

Naruto’s words were left hanging as a puff of smoke engulfed the entirety of the hokage office.

The sudden intrusion made everyone alert.

Sakura had coughed through the smoke but had her fists raised while Sai had readied his blade in hand in preparation for close quarter combat.

Yamato’s hands were clasped together in preparation for hand seals in case he needed to restrain whatever intruded into the room.

Shizune shielded Tsunade from the supposed intruder, her fingers on the wrist where her senbon launcher was located.

So, when a young girl in a yellow jacket appeared in the middle of the room, they are momentarily distracted.

The girl seemed unaware of the tension and weapons pointed at her within the office. She waved her hands to fan away the smoke and bright blue eyes that looked dazed and confused seemed to find its way to Naruto who had held a kunai alongside the time scroll he had carried.

And the first thing she cried out was "Papa!" and immediately ran towards the blonde.

No one was exactly prepared for the young girl’s declaration.

…

…

…

"P-p-papa!?" Sakura stammered as her faced turned red and her eyebrows raised at the young girl's remark.

Everyone in the office shared the same sentiment as her.

Sakura had unconsciously lowered her fists in shock. "Naruto, you better explain this, _shannaro_!"

On the other hand, a warm feeling overwhelmed Naruto the moment he saw the child barreling towards him. He had retreated his kunai back in his sleeve to accommodate the young girl who tightly embraced him. Naruto had no idea why he had permeated the child to do so, but a small voice at the back of his mind urged him to comfort the young girl.

"H-hold on, Sakura-chan, I think there's a mistake, I'm not-" Naruto gulped as he saw Sakura’s angry fists raised once again.

But the young girl tugged at his clothes even tighter and Naruto is surprised to see bright blue eyes stare back at him. The child’s expression, Naruto noted, is one of shock and fear. "Papa, you shrunk!"

_What._

Sai is briefly confused but gave one of his smiles, "Ah, I wasn't aware you were raising a child." His blade had returned sheathed on his back.

He had been given files of his two teammates before joining and nowhere did it mention about his comrade having a child. Various thoughts rattled through his brain and-

_Ah, maybe the reason this was not in the files was because the child was simply a young shinobi that thought of Naruto as a ...father figure?_

Sai turned thoughtful for another moment.

_Perhaps she was part of the friend circle the young grandson of the Third had._

“Naruto, I see you’ve been busy.” Yamato quipped but there’s this strange lighting on his face that made Naruto tense in fear.

Tsunade and Shizune had been silent, their gaze focused solely on the child.

“I'm telling you guys this is not- ow!” The hold the child had on his jacket is had gotten increasingly tight. It might not be on Sakura’s level of strength, but it was enough to cause suffering on Naruto’s side.

“Papa, you look weird! Is it because I touched the scroll?” And the girl suddenly pales, her mouth wide open in horror. “A-are you alright? Are you de-aging? Do I need to call Uncle Sa-“

“Hey, its fine. I'm not really sure whats happening but -ow- dont worry I'm okay, see?” Naruto nervously laughed and patted her head to comfort the girl. He sighed in relief as the tight hold on his jacket was finally released. “Ah, much better.” And he blinked a few times as the young girl's words registered in his brain. “Wait, did you just say scroll?”

The young girl tilted her head in confusion and her attention found itself on the scroll she held in her hands.

At this, Yamato's eyes narrowed. And widened in realization as he pointed out that at the familiar looking scroll on her person.

"The scroll she has is similar to the time scroll that Naruto has.” Yamato explains. “Her calling you ‘papa’ …. well I guess that means one thing."

At that, the young girl pulled her attention away from the scroll and had finally looked into the other tenants of the room as if she had noticed their presence just now.

“Eh… the markings on her face and the shade of her eyes are like yours, Naruto.” Shizune hummed.

Naruto stammered in the background.

“Wha- so the time scroll thing worked and had brought someone from the future?” Sakura stared in amazement.

_And that’s ...Naruto’s kid? Hold on, her features kind of reminded me of someone, but who -_

“It seems that we now have a troubling situation,” Tsunade started, gaining the attention of everyone in the office. “This young girl here has found herself in the past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amazed at myself for writing 4 pages worth of dialogue.
> 
> update 5/14/19 : corrected a few grammar and spelling errors! I can't believe I still missed them even tho I reread the document so many times ;-;


	3. Like the sunflower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade discusses what to do with the accidental time traveler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the previous chapter.

Himawari looked around the room in confusion. Five familiar faces - excluding her papa's - stared back at her.

Around her, she saw Auntie Sakura and even Inojin's dad, but they looked far younger than what she recalled. 

Oddly enough, the Fifth was in the room as well and beside her was a rather youthful Shizune that Himawari had known from the hospital. 

The brown-haired man who wore a green flak jacket was the one she was least familiar with, though his name was practically on the tip of her tongue.

What happened to them and why had they gathered in one place?

It was then that the Fifth’s words finally dawned on Himawari.

"I'm... in the past?" Her hands gripped tightly at the scroll that had brought her to this place. 

Just a few minutes ago she was in her father’s study. To think she’d end up winded in the past because she meddled with the desk was not in her plans for the day. Once her mother noticed she disappeared, she’d surely be in trouble.

“Hey, are you feeling okay?”

A gentle hand on her shoulder interrupted her uneasy thoughts. Himawari looked up and saw the youthful version of her father, concern etched on his face.

“N-ne, Sakura-chan I don’t think she’s feeling well.” Naruto said, uncertain of why there was a frown on Himawari’s face.

Sakura slowly bent down at eye level in front of her and stated calmly, “It’s alright, you’re safe here. Maybe we should start with introductions first. My name is Sakura, what’s yours?" 

"H-Himawari." she answered awkwardly. It felt like something was different with this younger Auntie Sakura. Her gaze then fell upon her aunt's unmarred forehead and noticed that the diamond mark was missing.

“Oh, like the sunflower? How nice!” Sakura’s lips curled up in the corner as she smiled, unaware of Himawari’s musings. “Alright then, it’s nice to meet you, Himawari. Do you know where you are right now?”

Himawari took in her surroundings. “In an office?”

Sakura gave a nod. “Yes, we’re currently in Lady Tsunade’s office. So... just to be clear, you’re um, Naruto’s child?” Her question seemed to have made her father rather on edge as Himawari felt him tense beside her.

"Mhm. I'm Papa's youngest." A smile played on her lips as she answered her aunt.

"This feels so unreal." Despite her words, Sakura's tone spoke of amazement instead of discomfort. "She really takes after you a lot, Naruto. Especially with that kind of expression."

Tsunade smirked at Himawari's reply, "Papa's youngest hm?"

The flush that went even redder on Naruto's face went unnoticed by Himawari.

"Guys, I’m not exactly ready to be a parent!” Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

Himawari turned to face her father and patted on his jacket. “Don’t worry Papa, you’re still too young at this time.” She said as an attempt to comfort Naruto. If she had been in her father's shoes and somehow met their own future child, it would be weird for her as well.

“The girl is right, with that kind of _equipment_ you have at the moment-“

“Sai, you’re definitely not helping, you know!” Naruto yelled.

“Both of you quiet down." The man in the green vest interrupted. "I have a question for the time traveler here, how did you get your hands on the scroll like that one?” he pointed out.

Himawari tilted her head to the side as she tried to remember who this person was.

Naruto seemed to have mistaken her actions for hesitation and pointed his finger to the older man. "Don't worry about that scary looking guy. He's our current team leader, call him Captain Yamato."

Her eyes brightened up in realization. "I remember now. You're the one with Mokuton!"

Yamato's eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Papa puts too many things on his desk. Its spring-cleaning day so I had to fix a few things.” Himawari supplied. Her eyes were then fixated on the scroll she held. “Um, this was just one of the things he had on the table."

Yamato pondered on her explanation. "Hm, it could be that in her time, a scroll similar to ours somehow ends up in her home."

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Why would your future-self keep something like that out in the open?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response. He wasn’t sure either but that seemed pretty careless of his future self.

"Honestly, this looks more like a case of an accidental summoning our part." Yamato turned his attention to Naruto and added, "What exactly did you do when Tsunade gave you the scroll?"

"Ehhh, I just poured in chakra like what Granny did." Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck as he replied.

Their team leader rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "It seems unlikely, but perhaps physical contact between two different times can trigger its activation." he speculated.

"So young Papa brought me here? Is there a way I can go back?" Himawari asked. This was not her time and if possible, she needed to return home as soon as she could.

"We're not too sure at the moment. You're lucky you still ended up in one piece. Space-time techniques can be quite unstable." Yamato answered.

“And until we can decipher more of that scroll, no more meddling with that. This was also due to my carelessness, I apologize.” Tsunade sighed. Her voice then took in a serious tone. “In all honesty... I was hoping for a future Jiraiya to appear.”

"But Lady Tsunade, that means the girl will be stuck here for the time being?" Sai asked.

Tsunade nodded in response. "That's why I'm assigning this team to a new mission. For the meantime, take care of her and see to it her presence it kept to a minimal."

This earned her a surprised look from Naruto and Sakura.

"I know what exactly you two are thinking, but this isn't just a random D-rank babysitting mission." Tsunade reminded them. Her serious gaze softened as she glanced at Himawari. "Remember, not only is she someone from the future ...she's also Naruto's child."

She crossed her hands in front of her chest and faced Shizune. "The council is not to learn of her existence. I don’t want them snooping around in my office again, got it, Shizune?”

“Y-yes ma’am!” Shizune gulped.

Beside Himawari, Naruto bent down. "Well," He cleared his throat. "It looks like you're stuck with us for the time being...uh...kid."

Himawari blinked up at him. "Just call me Himawari!"

"Oh." Naruto gave a small laugh. "Right-of course- um, Himawari". He said slowly as if testing out if it sounded correct. Himawari gave a wide smile in return.

"We should start with our likes and dislikes so that she can know us better though Naruto is excluded ...for obvious reasons." Sakura suggested.

"No need for that. From her expressions alone, I can tell she is familiar with all of us." Yamato said.

Sakura blinked. "Eh? Is that true?"

"Even Sai?" Naruto couldn't help but add.

Himawari nodded. "Yep! It's great to see the young versions of papa's friends."

"My friends huh? Its - Its nice to hear that." Naruto grinned.

 

* * *

 

Team Kakashi leaves the office along with the young Himawari. The door had closed behind them, leaving only Tsunade and Shizune in the room.

The Fifth Hokage took in a deep breath and let out a puff of air. Her brows furrowed as she finally sat back down on her seat. Shizune offered her a new cup of tea.

"What a great way to start the morning, isn't that right, Shizune?" Tsunade sighed. She resumed working on the paperwork as if nothing bizarre just happened a few minutes ago.

"Lady Tsunade, why didn't you question her? Since she came from the future, we could have asked her to tell us information about the Akatsuki." asked Shizune.

The Fifth Hokage snorted. "I doubt the child even has the answers that we are seeking."

Shizune paused for a while, thinking of the young girl. "It was her eyes wasn't it?" she questioned.

Tsunade stopped filling out the document she was on as she glanced up towards her assistant. "Oh? What exactly do you mean by that?"

Shizune shook her head. "Nothing. Just a thought." She gave a small smile.

Tsunade stared at the young woman. Moments later she shrugged and went back to the paperwork.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as they resumed their work.

...

That was until the Fifth Hokage slammed her pen on the desk.

"Enough with this paperwork already, let’s get the sake already!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"But Lady Tsunade, it’s still too early in the morning..." sighed Shizune though she had already reached out towards the secret drawer where the liquor stash was kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! New chap is up hehe  
> Thank u very much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks as well ^^  
> On another note, classes in university had resumed so it took a while for me to finish this chapter. I'll still do my best to update though!  
> Thank for reading ^_^
> 
> Also here's a sneak peak of the dialogue for the next chapter because its already partly written:
> 
> ****
> 
> CHAP 3 PREVIEW
> 
> "-And the word you're looking for is 'young'! Its 'young' got it? Because older me is- hey, how old am I in your time?"
> 
> "It's a secret!"
> 
> "Aw, really? Not even that one?"
> 
> "Nuh-uh!"
> 
> "You really won't budge huh. Not even telling me who I ended up with. Its really not Sakura-chan?"
> 
> "Papa, that's disturbing! Auntie would punch the lights out of you!"


End file.
